In the aircraft industry, accessory backshell adapters are required to immobilize wire bundles with regard to an electrical connector. These accessories provide means of clamping the wire bundles, extending from the connector, axially 45.degree., or 90.degree. with respect to the connector axis. The connectors have projecting teeth on their back edge which engage teeth in the accessory indexing body when the coupling nut of the accessory backshell is threaded onto the connector.
Heretofore, the indexing body has been confined within the coupling nut by a variety of means such as snap rings, wire and groove, and upset forming, all of which have draw backs either in difficulty in manufacture or reliability in use. For example, snap ring arrangements have a history of allowing the accessory body to pop out due to the pressure caused by tightening the coupling nut and external force on the accessory body. Considerable manufacturing cost and in addition loss of parts is involved in the wire and groove method of confining the body within the coupling nut due to improper lubrication when forcing the wire in place, galling of metal, tolerances, etc. The upset method requires the parts to be very sturdy and heavy and the finished product is deformed and unsightly. The heaviness also causes an indesireable weight factor.